


meeting Misha

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deans emotional issues, First Kiss, M/M, Misha ships destiel, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets Misha who wastes no time in trying to convince the angel Dean is in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting Misha

Castiel has no idea how it happened, but standing in front of him is... Well it's kind of hard to explain. He looks like Jimmy Novak, calls himself Misha, and his name is Dimitri. Castiel finds it all rather confusing. He has no idea what happened just that Gabriel was involved.

  
"So Castiel. How's Dean?" Castiel glances at the weird human.

  
"Dean is fine." Castiel reports. Misha smirks at him.

"Oh yeah hella fine." Misha says. Castiel frowns.

  
"Dean Winchester is the Righteous man he isn't hell anything." Castiel glared at a laughing Misha.

  
"You go Cas! Defend your man?" Misha smiled at Castiel as the other man tilted his head.

  
"He is not my man." Castiel defended. Misha laughs.

  
"Whose fault is that you love him he loves you. C'mon dude the sexual tension is killing everyone." Misha rolls his eyes when Cas pouts at him.

  
"He does not." Cas mumbles. A smile lights up Misha's face.

  
"I'll prove it to you. Be right back." Misha rushes off to change and comes back wearing his trench coat.

He drops his voice to match Castiel's. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. Me and Dean do have a more profound bond I wasn't going to mention it." Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Now if Gabe did his job Dean should be in Jensen's trailer let's go. Do that thing from season six where you're on a slightly different plane of existence." Castiel complies as he walks after the strange mirror image of himself.

...

"Hello Dean"  
Dean looks up in surprise a huge smile on his face.

  
"Cas. You're okay. Did you do this again?" Misha shook his head.

  
"I believe Gabriel was involved." Misha nodded and Jensen smiled only Cas noticed the angry glint in Dean's eye.

  
"Misha was it?" Misha looked shocked. "Back when Cas sent us here your name was Misha." Misha shook his head.

  
"No I'm Cas." Suddenly Dean had him pressed to the wall.

  
"You're not my Castiel where is he?" Jensen glanced around nervously.

  
"Your Castiel. I knew it." Misha looked up laughing. "Cassie mind saving me?" Castiel appeared beside Dean.

  
"You can let him go now Dean he meant us no harm." Dean relaxes and drops his blade back into his pocket.

  
"Hey Cas." Dean smiled turning toward him.

  
"Hello Dean." Misha and Jensen were both waving their arms around.

  
"Your angel huh?" Dean laughed.

  
"Sorry about that." Then something strange happened, Dean blushed.

  
"Misha was right." Castiel blinked at him.

  
"Cas, what is he right about? Dude?" Dean shoots a glare at Misha.

  
"He said you loved me." Suddenly Misha was back against the wall.

  
"Shit Dean dude put me down I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shatter your manly man image." Misha whined. Dean glared.

  
"The only reason you're in one piece is because you look like him and I can't hurt Cas." He turned suddenly smiling at his Cas.

"C'mon let's go find Sammy." Castiel glances around in confusion.

  
"Is he here?" Cas asks. Jensen finally speaks in response to Cas' question.

  
"I think he's with Gabriel somewhere in Miami your world." Jensen offers. Dean groans.

  
"How do we get back?" Misha smirks.

  
"Well Deanie you're gonna have to talk to Cas about your emotions first." Misha smirks. Dean glares at him.

  
"Why? Does Gabriel want to watch my heart get broken? What did I ever do to the guy? First he kills me god knows how many times now this. What the fuck did I do?" Castiel does the head tilt.

  
"Heart broken?" Dean flinches from the voice.

  
"Yeah Cas. Heart broken." His brow is still scrunched up in confusion.

  
"How would talking to me cause that?" Cas asks. Dean Glares at Misha.

  
"You fucking explain." Dean growls

 Misha smiles.  
"He thinks you're going to reject him because your an angel of the lord-"

Jensen cuts in.  
"He also has some major self esteem issues."

"What!?!" Dean is glaring at his double.

  
"He believes you're too good for him and that he can never deserve you and that's why you don't want him." Jensen glares at Dean waiting for a protest. Instead Castiel speaks.

  
"Dean none of that is true." Castiel steps toward the hunter. "I won't reject you." Dean looks shocked. "I love you Dean." Then Castiel stepped foreword pressing his lips to Deans. Dean clung to him and neither of them noticed their doubles giving each other a high five.


End file.
